


Take me your hand and I show you the start Pt 1

by Crimehunter_Theo



Series: Let me take your hand and I show you the star [1]
Category: Mass Effect Andromeda, Spyro the Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Vanguard (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimehunter_Theo/pseuds/Crimehunter_Theo
Summary: Disclaimer: most character at this story belong to they company my only claim is this female character who will play huge role in this story.





	1. Arival

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: most character at this story belong to they company my only claim is this female character who will play huge role in this story.

Clarie POV

"Victor! How long it take!?" I call my enginer who keep his best hack what ever hell this device is. My team have mission to secure strange device from keth base. 

We asuming if keth has leave but suprise what? They not keep they word but lucky to us...

"Drop ship incoming!" Roar deep voice belong to old krogan then kett drop ship deploy more unit Me and krogan look each other then nood then jump out from cover caysr it got to be fun.

(3rd person)

Just afther Clarie jump out from cover with her krogan companionmany kett point their gun at them but before they pull trigger they got hit by the human with blue energy serounded her then mass of energy cicle around her fist then when she slam at ground send many of kett flying then a blue lighting zap then blue explotion send many kett gone to only god knew where.

"Nice job Nat!" Call Clarie via com.

"Not preasure" andswer Nat.

" incoming!" Roar krogan then similar shuttle inbound.

"Wonderfull first kett now scavangger. These guy really whan this thing so much" said Clarie in sarcastic.

"No metter. Lets kill them all" said the krogan.

"So. How many kill cound old man?" Ask clarie.

"54 you?" Said krogan.

"54 to" said Clarie.

The krogan savagery smirk at her then look at enemy and said "who ever win this must bough something winner desire" said krogan.

"I whan that fish anyway sure" said Clarie then both of then became blue bullet which punch and charge every single enemy.

(Leter)

"Nice job every one" prise Clarie as her team take sit behide cover ignorate many body lay not far from them. 

"We hell of team" said blonded male human wear standart initiative gear.

"Most important. We can relax and wait" said Turian at white blue armor. 

"Heh if me and Clarie not charging every where we done for right sun shine" said krogan in red armor with skull mark on his shoulder as he pull asari in initiative armor.

"Dad please" she said anoyed. 

"So Jenkin. What this thing exacly?" Ask Clarie. 

"Oh! I almost forgot! You guys will not belive what is this" said Jenkin. 

"Just say to us already Jenkin" said Krogan anoyed. 

"Come now Glidier. Where the fun? Ok. This thing is a freaking portal!" Said Jenkin exited but whole team just silent.

"Huh? You mean like human movie where they can use this thing as instant transport?" Ask Glidier make every one look at krogan.

"What? I like some of Human movie" said Glidier.

"You never not amazed me old man" said Clarie before turn to Jenkin.

"Ok. So if this is a remnant portal where it go?" Ask Clarie. "Thats what I dont know" said Jenkin make every one look at them.

"Can some one smack me on head cause i do belive Jenkin said 'I dont know' " said the turian.

"Please dont make me call you Junior" said Jenkin to turian. 

"You sure Jenkin?" Ask Clarie. 

"Hell I am. The dectination coordinate not complete but I can tell what ever that was it wws on andromeda" said Jenkin. 

"It mean we could meet new intelectual speciment! It wonderfull does it Clarie?" Said Asari exited. 

"Ofcourse Nat, but we need make sure if this portal save or not" said Clarie 

"Ok!" Said Glidier then he stand up and walk to portal.

"Old man?" Call Clarie.

"Ok. Natasa I oficialy ask you to watch what your daddy movie night ok?" Ask Clarie to Asari who just nood.

"Ok Glidier step away from there the initiative will be here soon" said Clarie afther look at her omni-tool.

Just afther she close her omni-tool sudent the portal activate alert them.

"The hell!" Said Jenkin as he drag in.

"Jenkin!" Snoud Clarie as she catch him but she got suck to lucky her team grap her while Glidier some how at end of piece of metal which used as cover.

Clarie pull Jenkin as her migh then Glidier lead out roar and activate his biotic then trew them all behide cover.

"By spirits what happen!?" Ask Junior.

"Jenkin?" Call Clarie.

"One moment. Ok! The only way to shut it down is by put command in that console but then the portal will overload and exploded so captain or Glidier is the most highest success rate.

"Basicly we need shut down, make sure not get sucked do so and charge" said Clarie.

"Sound sinple. Yes but the do is hardest!" Said Jenkin.

"Give me the command Jenkin" said Clarie.

"You sure kid?" Ask Glidier.

"You the strongest pysical here old man I need you to hold every one" said Clarie then look at Jenkin.

"Here the progam" said Jenkin then Clarie omni-tool beep as she recieved it.

"I go guys" said her before jump out cover and activate magnet boots.

Clarie walk slowy and stady in case any material fly at her once she arive at console Jenkin mention about.

(Clarie pov)

"Ok now lets put this"

i said via com so every one could hear me.

I put command at my omni-tool then I could feel portal vacum power rising with no sure if my mag boots can hold i keep tap and breach the core.

I smile then begin insert the progam but just afther I about tap 'apload' the vacum stop make me stop and look at portal but in case i tap 'apload' and it begin to prosess.

'Now lets walk back' again I walk with back ward then.

"Clarie watch out!" Roar Glidier just I trun I face to face with granade before I make my move the granade exploded send me fly in blackness and the only I hear was my team scoud my name.


	2. Where the hell am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afther explotion blash Clarie away she awoke at strange yet unique world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this kidda distrubing for younger audience please be coucious.

Is very peace full at astistian today was year of dragon when the fairy diliver eggs for every 12 years.

But unknow for all dragons a something merge from soil then more begin but unknow at them if some thing black shoot from nearby portal and fall to cheetah who sleepy. 

"Aaaaaauuuuuccchhh!" Cry him make every one wake also Clarie at same time who amediately roll and pull her moded carnivex then begin eximize situation like every thing stop she notice there dragon and some one dare take their eggs.

Also....

"Hah! Stop her!" Said huge purple dragon then Clarie take aim and... Bamm! Bamm! Bamm! Two armored small lizard got they head piercing by mass accelelator while the robed escape but Clarie menace hit the creature leg clarie about charge but another huge dragon jump and stuck his head at hole. 

"Is every one alright?" Ask Clarie.

"Yes we are but the eggs" said dragon then clarie look down.

"I am sorry I only can save two of them" apologize her. "Its ok stranger. At last two is beter than nothing" said cheerful fairy before she goes to hole make Clarie not belive what she saw was a real live fairy but she put that tough leter.

"While we wait scoud meaby you could at last tell us who are warrior" sugest the dragon. "Sound fair enough" said Clarie then release her helmet and let her short black hair and hazel eyes look at elder dragon.

"My name Is Clarie jones, former N7 slayer curently captain of APEX team and I am from abdromeda initiative" introduce her.  
With smile.

"Andromeda? Sound awesome did you from there?" Ask small purple dragon who quadpedal.

"No. I am from milky way galaxy a nighborhood of andromeda galaxy" said Clarie.

"So...it must be far does it?" Ask The dragon.

"It need 600 years to reach andromeda from milky way so yeah you can tell it was long jurney and our guest has arive" said her then golden fairy came and go to dragon.

"Where the rest?" Ask him worry.

"The hole came out from another site of dragon world, we found some of the eggs but to heavy to carried back" said fairy.

"Wait a second. How you know if that really other site of this place? I mean they litelary died if pass planet core with out any gear and the egg will friend. No offense" said Clarie.

"Is not completely pass the core. It sure deep but they use some tunel to get here. Oh also I like your hair" said fairy.

"Thank you so. Where this tunel end?" Ask Clarie.

"The forgoten realm" said dragon.

"Forgoten realm?" Ask Clarie.

"That place used to be our home before we cast here the ruler ot the realm was the sorcerer" said dragon.

"Having cast from your home is wrong no meter what she was. She no right to doing so" said Clarie angry.

"It was long time ago young lady" said Dragon.

"Yes. And not to worry I take what your people belong" said Clarie then she walk to hole.

"Hya!" She slam the hole with biotic fist and it sucess to make it bit large.

"Spyro. You go with Clarie. Find the eggs and Bring them back" request the dragon.

"You got it" said spyro as he jump to another hole.

"We be back with the eggs" said Clarie then wear her helmet and trun to dragon.

"I promest" then she jump to hole.

(Mean while on forgoten realm)

A hooded being take sit at infantry as doctor try treat her wound but just confuse.

"The hole is so small yet it so painfull how?" Ask doctor.

"Dont know doctor but who ever that warrior weapon is do to me" said her.

"Well the best I can do is cast healing magic and pain killer" said doctor then the doctor hand glowing and the wound start closing.

The hooded jump and said thank you before go and she knew soon or leter she will face to face with black warrior again she never try real combat before but from her jugement the black warrior never think twice to end people live which kidda scary.

She just hope there no more people need to die because of them cause trully it was really shake her when first time she saw death infront her eyes.

Then she sense three live coming and she amediately knew one of them must be dark warrior then loud bang and bang make her figtered knew there many people going to die.

But...meaby there something she can do and she willing risk to do so.


End file.
